shazamfandomcom-20200213-history
Oggar
Once a pupil of the wizard Shazam, the immortal Oggar and Captain Marvel are now enemies. History Origin Originally, the Wizard Shazam was called Shazamo. He was a powerful wizard and led a pantheon of heroes whose initials formed its name: Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles, Mercury ... and Oggar. Who, despite once having been the personal pupil of the great wizard himself, eventually grew prideful and fell to the lure of power. 3000 years ago, when the wizard ordered him to go help a small nation that was being invaded by a tyrant, Oggar refused, instead stating that Shazamo was getting old, and that he himself should lead his Pantheon. After engaging in combat with Shazamo, he could not counter the wizard's power. Shazamo then condemned him to live among mortals, and blew off the "O" from its name, even breaking the letter out of his seat, in shame. Before going away, Oggar yet remained close to the gates of the Shazamo temple, and could hear his prophecy: In the twentieth century, the wizard (now Shazam) would die, and would have a successor named Billy Batson. Billy was destined to become Captain Marvel, and have assembled itself the power to each of the heroes who remained at the Pantheon. Oggar thought good idea to wait until the twentieth century when there was only Captain Marvel, not seven enemies to defeat. Encountering Captain Marvel Captain Marvel meets Oggar in the 1940, whom begins with his origins in deep mystery. Oggar raided a mountain of an old miner force and created a temple with magic, which Captain Marvel later destroys. When expelled from his own land, Oggar demonstrating his power by killing the man's donkey, the miner asked for help from Captain Marvel. Cap meets Oggar who claims to be from Ancient Egypt and says he was one of the Gods who... but he tells Marvel no more and says he will destroy him. He tries to destroy him with lightning, but only turns him back. Billy reveals what lightning does to Marvel and transforms back. He hits Oggar with 'a blow that could kill a dozen men,' but Oggar rises from it, not even being knocked out. Oggar reveals his origins to Captain Marvel and Shazam tolds him that Oggar has one fatal weakness, which Captain Marvel tries to find out, keeping a notebook with possibilities. Billy Batson is captured by Oggar who takes Billy to his palace atop a mountain, there, instead of "The Seven Deadly Enemies of Man" are the statues of "The Seven Deadly Enemies", who are the Mystic Sextet and Captain Marvel. Cult of the Curse Oggar creates the Cult of the Curse, and uses his hooves to bind men to it, if they leave his service they are driven mad, however if already mad they are cured. Unfortunately, he only gets 4 men to join him, all lunatics thinking they are: Samson, Nero, Napoleon, and Julius Caesar. When Captain Marvel finds the villain, he starts to chase him, he eventually stops him. As Cap starts to tear down the temple, Oggar escapes with three of his new "henchmen" (who had been marked by the "Curse", one that will fell upon them if they dare to "desert him"). Surprised, Captain Marvel finds that the one who thinks of himself as "Sampson" is there trying to bring down the temple (very much like his mythical "counterpart"). As Captain Marvel saves him from a certain death, the curse of Oggar activates: The curse is craziness for those who leave the sect. But, since this man is already crazy, instead of making him crazier it cures him. The story ends with Oggar starting a new plan of getting souls using a horse race. Captain Marvel decides to save the people's souls by racing the rival steed. While racing, Oggar uses his magic to dispatch his rivals in the pursuit of getting the souls of the people who bet for him and his victory, but Captain Marvel puts a stop to him, even after Oggar tries to change his steeds into two fat pigs. But Captain Marvel takes control of the situation and he wins the race, leaving Oggar without any other choice but leave. Some days after, Mr. Morris sends Billy to know if there's a new "Violin Virtuoso" that happens to announce himself in the Carnegie Hall. Billy is amazed that the "artist" is none other but one of Oggar's henchmen, the lunatic who believes he is Nero, and the other two men besides him in the Hall are Napoleon and Julius Caesar, so they trap him. When Oggar sees Billy Batson he decides to "curse" him and shows the way he marks his acolytes, as well, the revelation of another part of the punishment put by the Wizard Shazam into him: Under his sandals, Oggar has cloven hoofs! Billy has been bound and gagged by Oggar's henchman, but is able to trick one of them, who is deaf, into removing his gag just before the hoof hits him. The villain takes advantage with a magic spell that imprisons Captain Marvel inside an unbreakable plastic ball, but the hero manages to escape and stop the lunatic who believes he is Nero, his fiddle has the magical ability to set the city on fire, all buildings but the Carnegie Hill. Oggar waits for the people to try to enter the hall, only allowing entry if they agree to joining to the Cult. Captain Marvel destroys the fiddle and once again, Oggar finds himself without the chance of having new adepts. The "Cult of the Curse" continues, as Oggar gives to another of his lunatic henchmen an army. Napoleon and this magical army invades the nearest city, but as this mad man tries to give orders to his soldiers, his low capacity makes a mess of the invasion, that even Captain Marvel just waits for it to cease. As Captain Marvel looks for Oggar he flees, while the curse "cures" Napoleon. Surprisingly, Sterling Morris decides to give Billy a vacation, the boy decides to take it and as he sees an announcement for a job in a ship, he decides to take it as he wants to go to the sea. Once there, as he works as cabin boy, he discovers that the ship's captain is none other than Oggar, who reveals that he hypnotised Billy's boss into giving him a vacation. He captures Billy by preventing him from speaking then creating a metal gag with magic, preventing him from transforming into Captain Marvel. He takes the gagged boy into the slave galley. While Oggar is joking about Billy's problems, a woman steps up to defend the boy. As she slaps Oggar in the face, he cannot do anything with his magic to punish her. As Oggar's slaves despair, Oggar offers them the opportunity of be free once again if they join his cult, which they accept. Billy, trying to save them, manages to transform, into Captain Marvel. As Oggar starts a storm that threatens to sink the ship, he escapes, while Captain Marvel saves the vessel. With this, Oggar looses his last henchmen as he goes to the jungle and vows to return to exact his revenge against humankind. Captain Marvel encounters the old witch Circe. The witch's reaction when she sees the World's Mightiest man before her is of utter and complete rage, as she unveils the origin for her hatred for men: In ancient times, Oggar made an advance on her, when she was "the fairest girl in the world of that time" (3000 years ago). As she refused, Oggar decides to curse her granting her immortality, but not giving her the eternal youth. As she grew old, she found that her strength didn't wane, but her beauty was lost. Once desired by men, the woman found herself being rejected, so she decided to study witchcraft and transform males into animals. After revealing this, Circe transforms Captain Marvel into a Centaur, but smart enough, he transforms into Billy and is freed from Circe's enchantment, but Circe is wretched enough even to hate little boys and transforms him into a goat, Billy is completely scared, as he's unable to pronounce the magic word. Oggar, mercilessly, begins to hunt the goat, first he delightidly creates a magic spear, using different arms, toying with his victim, until finally, he kills his prey. Billy has been saved by the apparition of another goat that was killed in his place. Billy returns to Circe and rams her. Furious, the old witch decides to transform the goat back into Billy, wishing to transform him into a worm and crush him. Billy is too fast than that, and transforms into Captain Marvel, as he flees, he encounters Oggar, who is angered to see his enemy alive. They battle, as Oggar lands a good punch on Captain Marvel, the World's Mightiest Mortal starts to run. Oggar chases him but is led straight to Circe. Finally, the old woman has an opportunity to get her revenge, she transforms Oggar into a savage boar, that Captain Marvel starts to chase. The boar falls from a precipice and dies. The World's Mightiest Mortal returns to Circe only to find her skeleton; when Oggar died, her immortality ended. Joining the Monster Society of Evil But Oggar had not actually died. He was still immortal and with tremendous effort, he used his mystical potential to return to his true form. He joins the last pre-crisis Monster Society of Evil, led by Mr. Mind, for an assault on the Rock of Eternity, brings back the powerful robot Mister Atom from orbit around the Sun so they can join the Society, and helps Black Adam raise an evil army from the sands and dust of Egypt for Adam to lead. He reveals himself to Billy and mutes him before raising the arm, but when he tries to strike Mary Marvel with lightning by targeting the spot where she stands, she moves Billy into its path, turning him into Captain Marvel, although Oggar and Black Adam escape. During the Society's assault on the Rock of Eternity, he was subdued by Mary Marvel, who bound and gagged him. Powers and Abilities Oggar has divine strength and durability equal to Captain Marvel's and magic that enables him to do nearly anything. For instance, at his command he could raise a whole army from sand, turn Captain Marvel back into Billy with magic lightning, strike a person mute or simply make them blast apart, although each spell could only be used once against the same person. However, Oggar's power cannot cast harmful effects directly against a female target, which makes Mary Marvel the preferred Marvel to deal with him. Regardless, Oggar is intelligent enough to conceive of ways to circumvent this limitation. For instance, he gave immortality to Circe without giving her an eternally youthful appearance; and another time by directing magical lightning toward the ground where Mary Marvel was. Oggar can fly, is ageless and immortal. However, he is vulnerable to magic transformation spells. Category:Villains